A Fighting Chance
by Corkyspaniel
Summary: Neji starts a relationship with Tenten, against Hiashi's orders. Then, he learns that his marriage has already been decided, and it isn't with her. The last thing the clan could take, they did. But the real trouble comes when he sees a way out.
1. Chapter 1: The Lock on the Cage

"I had a great time tonight," Tenten said sweetly, both she and Neji a safe distance from his doorstep.  
"So did I," he replied. His fingers were intertwined with hers, and night was already fallen around them. As peaceful as this time of day was, it

signaled the end of their time together. "I should probably head on to the house, before Lord Hiashi suspects." "Right. Well, good night." She

smiled broadly and looked into his eyes, angling her neck just so. He pressed his lips against hers.

"See you tomorrow." He spoke in a low voice.

"Bright and early," was her quiet reply. He seemed to disappear into the dark night after this, once he'd turned away. She sighed at the sudden  
chill of the night, a change in temperature not caused by the weather. All his life, he'd had a hard time, and only she was close enough to him to

really know. Now, she was disobeying his uncle in secret, which meant no consequence for her. Then again, she couldn't think of anything more

that he wanted. Tenten began to leave in the usual direction, to the left of the house, when she saw him nearly at the front door. Answering

some strange impulse, she got his attention under the streetlight. "I love you!"

"Love you, too." he called back, a surprised smile brightening his features. This, Hinata heard. The door opened slightly, and she urged him inside.  
"Neji, thank goodness. You're not late, but you need to hurry if you're going to make it to the family meeting!" But, he caught a glimmer of what

must have been tears on Tenten's face. Confused, he lingered at the door, hardly feeling his cousin's light taps on his shoulder. She wiped her

eyes and just turned away, leaving him standing puzzled until Hinata spoke his name. "I'm coming." His shoes off and best clothes on, he sat in

one of two empty seats, across from Ino and in front of Hiashi. The fact that the Yamanaka clan joined the Hyuga was no surprise, because this

was common. Hiashi was fond of the nobles of Konoha.

"Glad you could join us, Neji," said he. "The meeting wouldn't be much without you." He glanced around the half-circle with a steely glare. "This is  
because there is big news to be shared tonight. Life-changing, really. Please bear in mind, though, that it's all for the good of the clan." As the

last sentence was uttered, his eyes focused on Neji. "Now. Although I've forbidden you from dating temporarily, I won't be angry if you did. So, have you?"

"No, sir." He stole a quick glance at Hinata, who now looked afraid. "Well, good! Good." Somewhere in the pause that followed, his voice

became serious again. "I've been conversing regularly with the head of the Yamanaka for quite awhile now, trying to figure out how to keep our

clans strong. Most of us are aware that marriage is the best way to accomplish that." A few nodded. "Between us, our status and genes would

mix beautifully. Neji, Ino, I'm sorry to say that, without your consent, you'll be used to meet that end." _Used._

"You can't do that!" Ino screeched. "You really want me to marry him? Dad, you can't be serious…" Neji regarded his apparent fiancé and

responded. "Please, Lord Hiashi don't tell me you're forcing a marriage."

"I'm afraid so. You'll be married in the summer. Seventeen is one year behind the intended age, but the date is flexible. Until then, you two are

betrothed."  
"Sir, there must be another way." Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "Um, could I--could I leave?" A pause.

"Yes. Of course." He stood in the silence, face reddening, and rushed to his bedroom. All he could see were the smudged colours of his house

until he reached his warm bed. Finally resting there, he could realize what had just happened and settle his racing heart, if but a little. He did cry

a bit while coming to terms with the fact that he was now to marry his girlfriend's friend. It wasn't a far stretch to call them best friends, with all

the sleepovers they had. But, now what? He held power over precious few things in this world, having a relationship one of them, with Tenten.

She would still be his escape in marriage. So, he would lose her in that way. This was his life. Unless ended prematurely, here was his future,

played out before him. A bleak wasteland. Yet again, credit was due his uncle. It wasn't even a full way out that Neji had found, but he couldn't be  
allowed even that. Naruto had always said that our lives were formed by our choices. What on Earth could he have done to deserve this?

"Neji." In the doorway stood the person who topped the list of those he didn't want to see at the moment. Hiashi had a knack for that.

"I'm sorry that I ran out of the meeting like that," he said again, drying his cheeks stiffly. "It was inappropriate."

He shook his head. "I'm not angry; I expected you'd like to be alone in such a situation. I'm just here to invite you to dinner."

"If you know, then why keep doing this? Does it really make a difference to the Byakugan's power? The clan was strong under the Elders' rules before you."

"And so we'll remain," he replied, sustained. "When you're older, you'll understand."

"In two years, I'll be an adult. Will this make sense then, when I'm married?"

"That doesn't concern me. Being stubborn won't change what happened tonight. I'll answer whatever questions you still have, but let's not argue  
about this, alright? If you'd like anything to eat, you're welcome to. Good night."

"Lord Hiashi?" called Neji as he turned to leave.  
"Yes?"  
"Was your marriage arranged by your family?" He examined Neji, only part of his stern expression illumined. "Yes." And he left.

Quiet tears, along with hunger and fatigue lulled him into a fitful slumber, his last thought a desperate prayer: "Oh, God, not her, too. Don't let the clan take her away from me, too."


	2. Chapter 2: Refuge

The next morning found Neji alone on the training grounds. He didn't particularly feel like exercising, but he had to get out of that house. Today,

he felt like a prisoner being able to escape for just a short while, to taste the outside world and then leave it again. He sighed and stared at the

horizon. By his clock at home, it was just about time for his teammates to arrive. He was right. The ever-exuberant Gai and Lee nearly skipped

into their training grounds, eager to grow stronger. Tenten followed slowly behind, sleepy. But, when she saw Neji, for whom they usually had to

wait, she started to run. He stood from his seat on the roots of a giant tree and greeted her. She kissed him quickly on the cheek and smiled.

"Wow, you're early." she said. "Yeah." "So, what's up?" He looked around, trying to think of what to say. Then he pulled her aside. "Tenten,

when you left last night, were you crying because…you knew?" "Knew what?" she started to ask, but Lee interrupted her. "You cried?" he asked,  
surprised. "Yeah. I guess I was stressed or something." She turned back to Neji. "What's wrong?" He sighed and started sliding down that tree

again. The team followed suit. "I need to talk to you all." "All right," said Gai. "You know you can tell us anything."

"Yeah…I'm getting married."

"You're _what_?" exclaimed Tenten. Perhaps he could have phrased that a bit better. "No, it's not my fault," he said, in a soft monotone. "The clan is forcing me."

"Forcing…y--?" Tenten repeated, understanding. "They're making you marry somebody? They can't do that!" "Yes, surely some law

prevents that. Your family can't rob you of your rights." objected Gai.

"I know this seems crazy to you, but the Hyuga clan can do whatever it wants, and the government has little say in the matter." "That's

ridiculous! I say we march up to Lady Tsunade and have _her_ decide!" said Tenten. "Well, I have no objection to that." chucked Neji darkly. "I don't  
know what I'm going to do." Tenten laid a gentle, comforting hand on his arm. He stretched his arm loosely around her shoulders. "Who is she?"

Tenten whispered. Neji hesitated, because he really didn't want to tell her. "Ino." Tenten's eyes widened and threatened to tear. "Wow. Of all the  
girls in the village." Neji understood, because Tenten and Ino were very close friends. She clung to him tightly, fiercely suppressing the urge to

cry. "Are you alright?" he whispered lowly. "Yeah," she said, rising. "I'll be fine. Let's go see Lady Tsunade." "Alright. Thanks, you all. You could be

training." "No problem!" said Gai, as they walked. "You are of much more importance than that, Neji." said Lee. He kept a slow pace beside Neji

and Tenten, who were holding hands. "Excuse me," he said. "May I speak with Neji alone for a minute?" Tenten nodded. "Sure, I guess." She

found it odd that Lee would care to talk with him, but didn't mind. She hurried forward to strike up a conversation with their sensei. "I know that

we are not very close," began Lee. "but I want to let you know that I am sorry about what has happened, and I will help in any way possible."

"Well, thanks. If this doesn't work, at least she'll have you. I know you've admired her for some time now." "Oh, no. It is not like that at all!

Tenten is my best friend, too, but nothing more. I have Sakura, remember?" He grinned. "All these years and I haven't left her side. That's

dedication." Neji turned quickly to stare at Lee, a troubled look in his pale eyes. "I was sure you felt that way." "It is okay," Lee comforted. "We all  
make mistakes." "No, that's not it." said Neji. "Do you realize that as long as I've known Tenten, she hasn't found another guy? I thought she'd at  
least have you. When I leave, she'll be alone, too." "She will never be alone. We will always be there for the both of you," said Lee, speaking for

himself and Gai. "Yes, well, it's not fair." "Do not worry. It all may work out in your favor. None of us knows what will happen yet." After a

comfortable silence, he asked hopefully, "So was the thinking that I like Tenten the reason that you dislike me?" "I don't like you because you

annoy me." Neji said simply. "Nothing personal." Lee nodded, having expected as much, and switched places with Tenten. She took Neji's hand

and squeezed, offering him a brave smile. Could he ever find this with Ino? "Oh, hello, Gai. Here for a mission?" Tsunade said, a lollipop hanging

out of her mouth. "No, milady," he said, using a name for her that no one else did. "We have a political issue to clear up." "A political issue?" She

raised her eyebrows.

"Like what?" "In young Neji here's clan, how does the law work?"

"Well," she said. "I believe the head of the family, Hiashi, has the most authority and the Elders contribute to making laws or decisions of any

kind. Basically, the clan governs itself. Is that right?" she asked Neji. Solemnly, he nodded. "I believe so."

"Let's say that the head of the family went too far, though." Gai continued. "What then?"

"Well, how far? Like, mass murder? A rampage of some kind?" Amazingly, she was serious. "Not exactly." His smile faded. "I mean, what if he __

forced marriage, rather than just arranged it?"

"That's unfortunate for whomever it happens to, but it isn't grounds for my help. It would be out of my

hands completely." She scanned the team.

"Is that the information you need?"

"Yes," said Neji with a bow. "Thank you." And he left.

With more thanks to Lady Tsunade, the team tried to follow him. "Wait!" Tenten called after him. "Where are you going?" She caught up with him, out of breath.

"To Lord Hiashi's house." In his anger, he wouldn't say "home". He looked at her puzzled expression with early regret and suddenly

kissed her passionately. The two others looked on in shock. He backed away from her mouth very slowly and folded his lips inward. He was crying  
again, but had an even tone to his voice. "Make no mistake; I love you. But don't expect to see me again." He looked across Gai's and Lee's face

before returning to hers. "Be well." With a last look, he turned and headed home. Tenten couldn't just watch him leave and started after him. "Let  
him go." said Lee, with a great sympathy for them both in his eyes. "I can't!" she began to cry, but Gai silenced her with a nod. "I don't know if we  
are much better than caged birds in this situation, either." Enough time passed to make it clear that Neji was not returning to his friends on his

own. His uncle had found this to be the perfect opportunity to literally ground him for

life: he was not permitted to leave the property unless otherwise stated by his uncle. It was just as well, as Neji had planned to do himself in

before his uncle could.

His team, who weren't aware of all this, kept hoping to see him again. They practiced together and went on a mission, but never forgot him. He

was, after all, the one with the most natural talent. One morning, the three had had enough. Through the winding staircases and grand rooms of

his house, they roamed, until they reached his bedroom. At first, they thought that he must have been asleep, because he was perfectly still. But

those lavender eyes shone in the Summer light. He was snuggled in between the sheets of his bed, shirtless, watching television. Gai knocked at

the doorframe. "Rise and shine, Neji." A look of complete surprise was on his face. "What are you all doing here?"  
"We couldn't let you just give

up," explained Tenten, smiling. "You're not eighteen yet."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry for leaving you the way I did." "It's okay." Tenten said quickly. "I

know that you needed to be alone. Even if you're here." That hadn't been his exact reason, but he would keep them believing that. "Wait--how

did you get past Lord Hiashi?"

"Simple." Tenten beamed with pride. "I called Hinata and told her to call me back if your uncle ever left. He's buying groceries right now." That

statement gave Neji quite a bit of respect for his cousin. She really did try to help. "Great, thanks. But, what did you guys have in mind for us to

do?"

"I don't know--want to go out for breakfast?" she asked.

"That's exactly what I need at the moment." he smiled. "Thank you." He climbed out of bed, and they all realized that he was nearly naked.

"Um," he scratched the back of his head. "Why don't you guys wait downstairs for me? I'll be ready in a minute." Tenten laughed at how cute he

was when he was embarrassed. So, they left for the first of many forbidden outings. One day, it was eggs and bacon, the next, it was training on

their old grounds. Of course, they were using borrowed time. The wedding was only a few months away. Neji tried to forget about that, and felt

no shame in kissing Tenten. She had thought their last kiss _would_ be their last, after all.

* * *

Satisfied, the team thought that, having carried him through the worst of all this, their troubles were over. But Fate left few clues as to what

would happen, and that made it all the more of a surprise.


End file.
